


Castiel's Truth

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Castiel finally tells the truth.





	

“Castiel, uh...we need you for a little powwow down here, so come on down.” Dean said with his head bowed. Sam knew that Dean didn’t want to do this, but they had no choice. They needed answers, and fast.

  


“Hello.”

  


The three hunters looked over and saw Castiel standing there.

  


“Oh, Johnny-on-the-spot.”Bobby hummed.

  


“You’re still here.” Castiel observed.

  


“Yeah, we had to bury the bodies.” explained Sam, trying to keep his expression neutral.

  


“And we found a little whiskey.” Dean raised his glass. “Thanks for coming."

  


“How can I help?” Castiel said almost instantly.

  


“Oh, look, We uh- we have a new plan.” Sam starts taking a few steps forward. “We think we’ve finally figured out a way to track down Crowley.”

  


Castiel bounded over to Sam. “What is it?”

  


“It’s you.” Bobby answered before lighting the holy oil and the holy fire surrounded the angel. Castiel looked around before looking at the three hunters.

  


“What are you doing?”

  


“We gotta talk.” Dean stood.

  


“About what? Let me go.”

  


“About Superman and Kryptonite.”

  


“How’d you know what I said?” questioned Bobby.

  


“How long have you been watching?” Sam walked over to a pillar and leaned against it.

  


“You know who spies on people, Cas? Spies.” Dean stared at Castiel.

  


“Okay, just wait. I don’t even know what you mean.” Castiel told them.

  


“What about this demon shithole?” Sam spoke. “How is it so, uh, next-to-godliness clean in here?”

  


“And how did Crowley trick you with the wrong bones?” Bobby glanced.

  


“That is hard to understand. It’s hard to explain.” Castiel sighed. “Just let me go. Let me out and I can-”

  


“You gotta look at me, man.” Dean interrupted. “You gotta level with me and tell me what’s going on. Look me in the eye and tell me you’re not working with Crowley.”

  


Sam could see Dean trying to hold back his emotions. Sam knows that his brother is hoping that they are wrong. He could see Castiel stare at Dean, not saying anything and that’s all they needed, especially when Castiel looked away from Dean.

  


“Son of a bitch.” Dean swallowed and looked down.

  


“Let me explain.” Castiel stated.

  


“You’re in it with him? You and Crowley have been going after purgatory together? You have, huh? This whole time?”

  


“I did it to protect you- all of you.”

  


“Protectus how?” questioned Sam. “By opening a hole into monsterland?”

  


“He’s right, Cas. One drop got through and it was Eve, and you wanna break down the entire dam?”  Bobby told the angel.

  


“To get the souls. I can stop Raphael. Please, you have to trust me.” Castiel basically pleaded.

  


“Trust you?” Sam scoffed. “How in the hell are we supposed to trust you?”

  


“I’m still me. I’m still your friend.” When Sam just stared at him, Castiel decided to tell the man the truth. “Sam, I am the one who raised you from perdition.”

  


“...what…?” Sam asked after a few minutes of shocked silence. “Well, no offence, but you did a pretty piss-poor job of it. Wait. Did you bring me back soulless on purpose?”

  


“How could you think that?”

  


“Well, I’m thinking a lot of things right now, Cas.” Sam could hear his voice waver ever so slightly and knew that Castiel heard it byt the softening of the angel's eyes.

  


"Sam, I am your friend. I would never leave your soul in the cage on purpose. I tried to get all of you, I did, But with both Lucifer and Michael..." Castiel trailed off before letting out a sigh and turning to Dean. He didn't know what else to sat to get Sam to believe him on this topic.

  


“Listen, Raphael will kill us all. He’ll turn the world into a graveyard. I had no choice.”

  


“No, you had a choice.” stated Dean. “You just made the wrong one.”

  


“You don’t understand. It’s complicated.”

  


“No, actually, it’s not and you know that. Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret, unless you knew it was wrong. When crap like this comes around, we deal with it...like we always have. What we don’t do is we don’t go out and make another deal with the devil.”

  


“Yeah, it sounds so simple when you say it like that. Where were you when I needed to hear it?”

  


“I was there. Where were you?” Dean stared at Castiel for a minute. “You should’ve come to us for help, Cas.”

  


“Maybe.”

  


A sudden noise filled the air and Sam furrowed his brows. He could tell that it was coming outside but didn’t know from what direction.

  


“It’s too late now.” Castiel stated. “I can’t turn back now, I can’t.”

  


“It’s not too late.” Dean tried to reason. “Damn it, Cas. We can fix this.”

  


“Dean, it’s not broken.” Castiel looked out of the window on his left. “Run. You have to run, now. Run!” 

  
The hunters did what they were told and ran, Dean only stopping to look at Castiel for a minute before running to his baby and hopping in.


End file.
